Felix (Red vs Blue)
Felix is a main antagonist in the Rooster Teeth web series, Red vs Blue. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Deadpool vs Felix * Felix vs DMC Dante * Felix VS Mercury Black (Completed) * Felix vs Red Hood * Roman Torchwick vs Felix * Felix vs Sombra (Completed) * The Spy vs Felix (Abandoned) With Locus * Junkrat and Roadhog vs Felix and Locus With the Space Pirates *RVB Space Pirates vs Suicide Squad Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 1 * Losses: 1 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Colonel Radec (Killzone) * Hazama (BlazBlue) * The Joker * Red Hood * [http://deathbattlefanon.wikia.com/wiki/Revy Revy (Black Lagoon)] History Death Battle Info Background * Real Name: Isaac Gates * Age: Unknown, most likely mid to late 30s * Occupation: Space Pirate, Bounty Hunter, and former UNSC Soldier * Affiliation(s): Charon Industries and UNSC (Formerly) * Loves monologuing Abilities * Very good actor and manipulator * Adept Knife Fighter and Thrower * Skilled hand-to-hand combatant * Adept Marksmen * Adept Swordsmen Arsenal * UNSC Combat Knives ** Felix's go-to melee weapon(s) before he attained the "Great Key" ** Sharp enough to pierce titanium and nanolaminate ** Perfectly balanced as a throwing weapon * M395 Designated Marksman Rifle ** Felix's ranged weapon ** Maximum range of 950 meters * M6H Personal Defense Weapon System ** Felix's side-arm ** Effective at long ranges, but it's preferable to be used at mid to close-range * M363 Remote Projectile Detonator ** Fires a single magnetically latched grenade that can stick to pretty much anything and detonated at a safe distance ** Felix can sneak the grenade onto an individual during a fight * The Great Key ** An ancient alien device that serves as both a key and a sword (based off an energy sword) ** Became Felix's after Doyle sacrificed himself ** Can cut through nearly anything * Hardlight Shield ** Result of reverse engineered alien tech ** Can block gunfire and physical attacks ** Felix can incorporate it during combat Feats * Gained the trust of the Reds and Blues, and even had Agent Washington fooled *Has taken down numerous thugs at a nightclub and kidnapped Lozano *Survived an explosion from a rocket fired at him at point-blank range *Effortlessly humiliated the elite rescue team led by Tucker during their training exercises *Toyed around with Tucker, who was armed with an energy sword at the time *Fast enough to dodge gunfire at point blank range * Implied to have been responsible for killing the previous leaders of the New Republic * Held his own and even wounded Agent Carolina, the 2nd best fighter in the series * Headshotted a Federation Soldier with a throwing knife * Overpowered Tucker in a brief sword duel * Gained the trust of the entire crew of the UNSC Tartarus and proceeded to easily take them down * Held his own against both Agents Washington and Carolina at the same time * With help from his Hardlight shield, survived the UNSC Tartarus falling on top of him and Locus * Throws knives hard enough for them to go straight through helmets * Drew a knife, threw it and hit one of Lozano's men before the latter could fire his already drawn gun * Raises his Hardlight Shield fast enough to block machine gun rounds * Shot one of Lozano's guards without even looking (literally shot around the corner) * Scores headshots on mid-distance with ease Faults * Extremely cocky and arrogant * Insistence to taunt his opponents instead of immediately killing them * Lacks any regard for human suffering * Bit insane * Is a bit of a coward, always depending on Locus to assist him * Was overwhelmed and killed by the Reds and Blues Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Antagonists Category:Armored Characters Category:Assassin Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Combatants with a rival Category:Combatants with a unique weapon Category:Combatants With Weapons Category:Gun Wielders Category:Knife Wielders Category:Mercenaries Category:Military Combatants Category:Pirates Category:Psychopaths Category:Rooster Teeth Characters Category:RVB Characters Category:Sword Wielders Category:Villains Category:Pure Evil